<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad Libs: Mabinogi Edition by shirokuro_sumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977354">Mad Libs: Mabinogi Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokuro_sumi/pseuds/shirokuro_sumi'>shirokuro_sumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mabinogi (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mad Libs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokuro_sumi/pseuds/shirokuro_sumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen+ for suggestive material. Mostly inane, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Plight of Readers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome, Milletian!”</p>
<p>Aeira of Dunbarton waves in your direction as you <span class="u">(movement verb)</span> towards her bookstore. Her eyes light up like <span class="u">(source of light)</span> as you actually stop for once, not merely pass by - you actually stopped! For a book! To read! Man, you haven’t done that since you were rank F <span class="u">(skill)</span>, it’s a wonder you haven’t forgotten how already. </p>
<p>...Or did you? Are you <i>really</i> sure Milletians can read?</p>
<p>The young bookseller doesn’t seem to notice your sudden unease for the written word. “What can I help you find today?” she asks brightly. “I have the newest <i>Daily Erinn</i> <span class="u">(animal)</span>, and a few copies of <i>Cooking with</i> <span class="u">(NPC)</span>. Oh, and of course, some nice fiction as well - like <i>Attack on</i> <span class="u">(Erinn city)</span>, and <i>Hairy</i> <span class="u">(pet)</span> <i>and the Prisoner of</i> <span class="u">(dungeon)</span>, I think you bought the prequel last time?”</p>
<p>You didn’t, but you brush past that uncomfortable admission to ask if she happened to stock books of… a certain nature.</p>
<p>She looks up at you <span class="u">(adverb ending in -ly)</span>, and you’re reminded that she’s a teenager and technically this game isn’t rated for you to say the things you want to say. But what teenager <i>hasn’t</i> talked about it? And surely a bookstore in a city as <span class="u">(adjective)</span> and <span class="u">(adjective)</span> as Dunbarton would stock stuff for all ages? “What kind of nature?” Aeira asks, looking honestly curious.</p>
<p>Fuck. You try to fish for euphemisms. Something leaves your mouth about stuffing <span class="u">(vegetable)</span> between plump and squishy buns.</p>
<p>“So… a cookbook?”</p>
<p>Your face gets hotter than Palala on a summer’s day. Afraid of tripping the stupid ****ing censor and getting the GMs to <span class="u">(verb)</span> your account, you summon a pet cat and feed it a Large Meat, gesturing at it all the while.</p>
<p>“Ah! A kitty! I usually see you on your <span class="u">(pet)</span> or <span class="u">(pet)</span> so to see you have normal pets is pretty interesting.”</p>
<p>Aaaaaand it goes right over her <span class="u">(body part)</span>, the poor soul. Not as poor as you though, trying to buy explicit material from an eternally underaged girl. But there are so few available amongst Milletians! Lazy immortals, who’d rather stick their swords in <span class="u">(mob enemy)</span> like common mercenaries. Relishing the fight over the worldbuilding, sinking hours into maxing max attack over maxing their m i n d. No, you’re tired of laughing at the same jokes about ‘lance charge’ and ‘master of milking’. You’ve been here too long, you've chain-slashed too many kraken tentacles. You want <i>more</i>.</p>
<p>You decide to take a different approach, and ask her about romances.</p>
<p>Aeira turns red. You feel slightly more <span class="u">(adjective)</span> than when you delivered rainbow cake to a suspicious stranger in Tara. “R-Romances?” she stutters. “W-Well, then… that’s… that’s a whole other thing altogether, now!”</p>
<p>You can’t tell if she’s about to start <span class="u">(verb ending in -ing)</span> or, Aton forbid, scream at the top of her lungs for the nearest moderator. You edge a hand towards your dream catcher, one second away from transforming into <span class="u">(NPC)</span> and pinning this whole mess on them. </p>
<p>“I love romances!” she yells suddenly, jumping to her book stand and pulling titles left and right. “Oh, oh, maybe this one… And this is always a favorite, it’s about <span class="u">(NPC)</span> and <span class="u">(NPC)</span>...”</p>
<p>You’re not sure how, but you leave with a purse that’s a kilogram lighter, and an inventory made <span class="u">(number)</span> kilos heavier. Even your <span class="u">(doll bag character)</span> doll bags are scowling with the weight. You’re suddenly worried if you have enough stamina for the night. </p>
<p>But hey, that’s never stopped you before! After a quick stop at Manus’s for some yellow hydration, you declare yourself offline and hide away in your homestead. The book on top of Aeira’s little mountain is titled <i>Lovers in the Forest of Desire</i>, and like, damn, if that ain’t a title for some serious smutty action, you’d eat your <span class="u">(weapon)</span>!</p>
<p>After you finish reading, your poor spirit weapon <span class="u">(adverb ending in -ly)</span> looks at you.</p>
<p>You didn’t go to bed hungry that night. Just thirsty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cethlenn's Lemon Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ask @_CRASHSHOT for the prequel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since that one night several weeks ago, when that <span class="u">(adjective)</span> boss of his had invaded his room with a <span class="u">(number)</span>-meter-high flood of lemons, Cethlenn had found himself stuck with a ridiculous bounty of citrus. His <span class="u">(room in house)</span> held crates of lemons. His <span class="u">(clothing item)</span> smelled of lemons. He ate well before this - stuff like <span class="u">(food)</span> or <span class="u">(food)</span> or <span class="u">(food)</span>; but recently it has been nothing. But. Goddamned. Lemons. And! If he hears even one more “you’re looking quite sour today” joke he swears he’ll tear someone’s <span class="u">(body part)</span> out. </p>
<p>But what to do with so many lemons? Beimnech might not care about food waste but there are hungry, <span class="u">(adjective)</span> children out there. Even if Cethlenn had enough to fill a large <span class="u">(vehicle)</span>, that was no reason to let them spoil. He thought of giving them away to <span class="u">(NPC)</span> but he could only get away with shoving only maybe <span class="u">(number)</span> lemons in the mailbox. If he could cook, he’d make lemon <span class="u">(fancy-sounding dish)</span>, but Deirbhile rated his last attempt negative <span class="u">(number)</span> out of 5. There was nothing he could do but agonizingly wallow in citrus-scented jail. Literally.</p>
<p>Or... so he thought? </p>
<p>Later, he was skulking around <span class="u">(location in Erinn)</span> when he whacked a <span class="u">(mob enemy)</span> for looking at him funny. Oddly enough, it dropped <span class="u">(number)</span> gold; and, even better, inspiration. </p>
<p>Beimnech found him the next day, in the Black Moon’s <span class="u">(room in building)</span>. For some reason his superior smelled like <span class="u">(noun)</span>. Probably was out <span class="u">(verb ending in -ing)</span> with the Milletian again, the feckless <span class="u">(noun)</span>. “My general, hard at work,” he snickered. “What are you building?”</p>
<p>Cethlenn glared back. “A/An <span class="u">(weapon)</span>,” he said shortly.</p>
<p>“Powered with… lemons.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said, puffing his <span class="u">(body part)</span> out proudly.</p>
<p>He had to suffer being manhandled to Fodla, but after a brief interrogation of his sanity, he was left alone to finish his masterpiece. He could tell he wasn’t being taken seriously, but no matter. He’ll show Beimnech. He’ll show them all what a(n) <span class="u">(adjective)</span> idea this was!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>